


三人行 1

by JS0328LOVE



Category: bmark - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS0328LOVE/pseuds/JS0328LOVE
Summary: **注意cp避雷：宜嘉 范二 范宜**/三人行//先 范宜 → 宜嘉 → 范二 → 宜嘉范//此篇范宜/
Kudos: 4





	三人行 1

1  
一个酒店房间门外站了好几个黑衣高大的保镖，忠心的守护着房间里的人，里面是两位黑帮老大的谈判，时间挺规律的，基本上一个星期一次，一次就一整晚，偶尔会有东西打翻打碎的声音。毕竟两大领头人谈判，这些都是手下们习以为常的事，站的都十分挺直，仿佛为自己的老大助威，正所谓气势不能输。

正在说的黑帮老大就是林在范和段宜恩，他两本是竹马竹马，还是你死我活的程度，从小掐到大的关系。最后这两人建立了自己的帮派，一个贩毒的，一个贩卖军火的，起初还是水火不容。但有次两人跟一些大人物在酒局里喝多了，两人都醉醺醺，爹妈都认不出的程度，突然两人就兽性大发，逮到谁就带谁回房间，两人的好友朴珍荣看见如是觉得这两大祸害实在不宜久留，就趁两人醉到底的时候叫人把两人打包送走到豪华总统套房，自我消化，别为祸人间。 

说回今天的谈判，房间里面的实际情况却从来没人有窥视过。此时此刻房间里，却是一夜旖旎。

“林...林在范，你慢点！待会到你就死定了！”

“段哥吖，你待会有力气再说吧”

“滚！嗯..啊！太深了林在范！信不信我夹断你！”

“死在你里面，我死而无憾”

林在范突然温柔下来的语气，让段宜恩有些动容。

段宜恩把心一横，喉咙中发出小小的声音，“嗯....你...别留痕迹”

虽然小声但却每个字都打在林在范耳膜上。林在范听到后欣喜若狂，这代表段宜恩终于能接受和接纳自己，仿佛内心揪起来的一块被抚平了，炸毛的大猫放慢动作，温柔的对待着眼前人。

段宜恩一句就打破了难得的温柔，“你是不是不行，这么慢”

接着段宜恩就被干了个底朝天，喊得嗓子都哑了，“慢...慢点，赶着投胎吗”

“慢点段哥就以为我不行了，投胎倒不用，生个小孩子吧”

“你行你行，你屌大，生个屁！”

“谁屌大”，说完就深深一顶。

“嗯！林在范....！”

“段哥啊，不说不知道谁屌大，谁干你爽啊？”，林在范一边狠狠顶弄着一边说着骚话刺激段宜恩，做了好多次，总算摸熟了段宜恩喜欢的刺激感。

“在蹦咪..的，操的我好爽！”

“宜恩乖~”

林在范一直整根进出段宜恩的后穴，每一下都怼到敏感点去，令段宜恩无法隐藏自己的呻吟，“啊....唔....”

“哥，爽不爽啊？”

“爽死了...林在范你...再快点”

“好嘞，遵命，哥！”

林在范一直猛戳着段宜恩的前列腺，由揉捏上乳尖，舔过脖子，一直刺激着段宜恩，  
“啊...啊....在范...再快点，用力...嗯啊...!..”

然后两人就在令人脸红耳赤的水声和撞击声中度过了一整晚的谈判。

他两自从酒局那天晚上滚到床上去，一个心心念念温存的感觉，一个则想着对方的器大活好，就保持着每个星期约炮一次的关系，谁也没说出喜欢，两只野兽都放不下自己的自尊，谁动情了就输了，直到遇上了一个小可爱，才知道原来先动情的，或许就是一个好开始，当然这是个后话。

等到翌日早上，段宜恩咬牙切齿的起床的时候，发现自己后面挺干爽的，还算那个林在范有义气，只是旁边的人的位置早已经没了温度。穿戴好衣服，准备离开酒店，发现门前字条，以为是吃了早餐再走？并没有，就是 ‘记得办退房手续’。段宜恩也习惯了这个左撇子匆匆忙忙的字体还有铁一般直男的态度，把字条撕碎扔垃圾桶里，就潇洒的走了。外面的保镖还是以为自己的老大赢了一仗，每个都趾高气扬的。

其实他两说动情好像有点过了，两人谁都从没越过友达以上，恋人未满的界线，始于交心，止于炮友。两人很久都没干涉对方帮派的内政，只是偶尔会做做样子打打架，又合谋一起打倒第三方，这个两端势力均等的平衡一直维持的很好，起码有一年多。若不是今晚段宜恩的地盘被一个不识好歹的小喽啰偷袭，这个平衡不会被一个白毛小孩给打破了。


End file.
